


Lucky

by KuroTheNeko



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Caretaking, Comfort, Cute, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gay Sakurauchi Riko, Gay Tsushima Yoshiko, How Do I Tag, Maybe - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tags May Change, Teen Romance, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri, either way as in ageplay or not, i guess, it's nonsexual ageplay if you squint but it could go either way, up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTheNeko/pseuds/KuroTheNeko
Summary: Yoshiko finds herself alone at home with the power out and a thunderstorm raging outside.
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

Yoshiko was home alone, lying on her bed, curled up, and wrapped in her blanket. It was 20:00 (8:00 pm) and quite dark out. There was a thunderstorm occurring and that caused the power to go out. Despite declaring herself as a demon, she was kind of afraid of the dark. When she finishes her streams and blows out the candle, she runs to the light switch and flips it on the moment she turns off the camera. There was a clap of thunder, causing her to jump. She was afraid of thunderstorms, too.

She snuggled into her stuffed shark hoping to get some relief. Luckily for her, she did. Her mind filling with the memory of her receiving it.

She and the rest of Aqours went out to the aquarium and Riko had bought her the stuffed animal. It quickly became one of her favorites.

The girl whimpered a little, missing her beloved Lily. She felt lucky to have Riko as her lover. She was always so kind and loving to her and always oh-so gentle.

Another clap of thunder interrupted her thoughts and tears began to fill her eyes. She closed them and wished the storm to pass over and for the lights to turn back on.

Suddenly, she heard her door open and she didn't dare get up. She covered herself in her blanket, hoping it was just the wind. The bed sagged suddenly and she began to panic. Yoshiko whimpered, not knowing what to do.

"Looks like it was right of me to come and stay with you tonight, hm?"

The blue-haired girl quickly got up and looked at where the familiar voice came from. There was Riko, smiling at her. She was holding a very powerful electric lantern and a backpack.

Yoshiko sniffled and charged into the older girl with her arms out. She hugged her older lover and began crying her eyes out. The redhead simply smiled and hugged her back. She began to pet her head, playing with her soft hair. "L-Lily...!" she choked out. "Mm-hm, I'm here, Yocchan. You're so brave."

Once she calmed down, she pulled away from her and sniffled a bit. Riko cupped her cheek and wiped away stray tears with her thumb.

"You're such a brave girl, Yocchan. Are you okay?" 

"M-Mm..." She nodded. "That's good."

"W-Why're you here?"

"I had a feeling my Yocchan wasn't feeling very good. That and your mom called mine to ask me to keep you company if I could."

Yoshiko gently bonked her head into Riko's shoulder and began to affectionately rub her head against her. The older girl let out a light giggle and started to play with her lover's hair for a quick moment.

"Did you miss me?" Yoshiko gave her a small nod. "I missed Lily lots..."

"Aw, I'm sorry. Lily's gonna make up for it, okay?"

"Okay..."

"Good girl~ Come."

She opened her backpack and shuffled through it. She pulled out several more powerful lanterns and put them on Yoshiko's bedside table.

"Let's go put these around your room so that it's no so dark and scary anymore, okay? You can hold my hand."

She nodded and Riko took her hand into her own. Both girls got off of the bed and placed each lantern in different places around the room.

When they were done, Riko guided her back to the bed and sat her down, sitting down next to her right after.

"Is it scary anymore?" Yoshiko shook her head. Then there was another clap of thunder and she began to nod furiously instead.

Riko laid her down and placed herself next to her. She pulled her into a hug and grabbed the blanket, pulling it over both of them. The older girl hugged her lover snugly and buried Yoshiko's face into her neck. Riko reached over and grabbed her shark and put it behind Yoshiko. "There we go~ Nice and secure." She had Yoshiko covered on all sides.

"Better?" The younger girl nodded and snuggled into Riko.

"That's good. How about we snuggle for a bit? How does that sound?"

"Okay..."

Riko gave Yoshiko a gentle kiss. Yoshiko gave her a shy smile when they pulled away. The older girl smiled back and cupped her cheek.

Man, was Riko lucky to have her cute, loving, little Yocchan as her girlfriend. 

And, man, was Yoshiko lucky that Riko was her beautiful, caring, adoring girlfriend. (And lucky that Riko actually enjoys spoiling her rotten.)


	2. Chapter 2

Yoshiko laid content in Riko's warm arms, taking in her familiar sakura scent. It calmed her down. Riko always calmed her down.

There was still a problem though; even enveloped in her arms, Yoshiko wasn't tired and neither was Riko.

There was another clap of thunder, causing Yoshiko to jump a little, but Riko held her closer, protecting her. The younger girl totally forgot that thunder existed for a second. She knew her lover would protect her, but the thunder was still scary. Riko watched her Yocchan tremble in fear and she didn't like that. Yes, she thought she was cute when she was, but she still didn't like it when Yoshiko was uncomfortable or uneasy. It made her sad and sometimes, depending on the situation, angry. Luckily, this wasn't one of those times where she felt like shanking a bitch. Then, she had an idea. A very so-called _interesting_ idea.

"Yocchan...?"

"Hm...?"

"Would you want Lily to make you feel...better?" she asked, her face tinted a light red. Yoshiko blushed, having an idea about what she was referring to.

"L-Lily gonna p-play with Y-Yocchan? D-Down...there?" she mumbled, squeezing her legs together in anticipation. She felt the area between her legs getting damp.

"Do you want Lily to?"

She gave her older lover that familiar pleading look she gave her when she _really_ wanted something.

"Please...?" 

Riko smiled, petting the back of Yoshiko's head.

"Of course. Anything for my cute, little Yocchan."

She carefully removed her a hand from around her waist but kept her other around her head. She carefully slid her hand between their bodies and gently patted her stomach before sliding it lower down her body. Yoshiko exhaled deeply, squeezing her legs together unintentionally when Riko made contact with her clothed wetness.

"Let's take off your pants and underwear so we don't get it dirty, okay?" She helped Yoshiko shuffle out of her pants and underwear, accidentally touching the wet spot on her panties. The older girl smirked, letting out a quick giggle.

"Looks like this one's already dirty, huh?"

"S-Sorry..." Riko laughed again and kissed her forehead. "It's okay, Yocchan. It can't be helped, yeah? That just shows me how much you want it." She whined at the teasing, "L-Lily... No more teasing... Y-Yocchan needs Lily already..." Riko felt her face heat up. She wasn't usually this straightforward, but when she was, it meant that she _really,_ _really_ , wanted it. "O-Okay... Open your legs a little for me." Yoshiko did as she was told. The older girl slipped her hand between her legs, immediately feeling how wet she was. Her lover gasped a little, her fingering digging into the back of Riko's sweater. She slowly began to caress her core, making her flinch when she ran over her clit especially.

"I'm gonna put it in now, okay?"

She nodded needily in response. Riko slipped a finger into her wetness, causing her to let out a light moan. She smiled and slowly began to move her finger inside of her.

"Mm...!"

Yoshiko always enjoyed it when her lover touched her like this. With playing the piano came talented fingers and Riko was _very_ talented. She knew just where to touch to make her lover squirm and tremble.

Yoshiko let out a little whimper as she came closer and closer to her peak. Several claps of thunder could be heard, but she was too concentrated on the pleasure to pay attention to that.

"L-Lily! Lily...!"

"Go ahead, Yocchan. You can do it. Cum for me."

Riko smiled when her slick walls clamped down on her, spasming as she came around her finger.

"Good girl, Yocchan."

She pulled her finger out, missing the warmth of her Yocchan's walls. She licked it clean and then wiped her hand down with a tissue from the side table. Then she got another tissue and carefully wiped down Yoshiko. Riko got up and got Yoshiko a clean pair of underwear. "Sit up for me, Yocchan." She did as she was told and Riko shuffled then underwear onto her followed by her pants.

"There we go."

She laid her back down and then joined her. She kissed her forehead and smiled. "Did that feel good?" Yoshiko nodded, snuggling into her Lily.

"Geez, you're so spoiled, huh?" Riko smiled mischievously, bringing her hands up to her lover's sides and began to tickle her. Her lover squealed in surprise, beginning to laugh.

"No~! No tickle!"

"Yes, tickle~!"

She didn't tickle her for too long, knowing that if she did, Yoshiko would've started crying. Tickling was no laughing matter, after all.

Once they calmed down, Yoshiko went back to snuggling into Riko. "Sleepy..." "I know, Yocchan. Let's go to sleep." Riko kissed her head and then gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Goodnight, my Yocchan." "G'night, Lily..."

Finally tired, both girls drifted off to sleep, happily in each others' arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, I could write a continuation where they fuck.


End file.
